


The Tale of Princess Cassandra

by Willow124



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Using Magic for Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jake decided that he didn't want Cassie to be forced to use her pre-determined date? And what if he used some magic that they had already gathered to fix things? How would he do it, and what magic would he use?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Princess Cassandra

     Dr. Jacob Stone was normally not one for fairy tales, but looking at the almost collapsed body of a woman he thought of as as more than just a friend, he decided that now was not the time for disbelief. Watching Baird and Jones catch Cassie as she almost collapsed under her own mental strength was getting harder and harder to see. Seeing Cassandra trying to slyly wipe blood from her nose for the second time today was the last straw. He began to plan. Since the Library was now open to them again, he began searching for anything and everything it had on healing. Potions, solvents, shrouds, and cloaks all offered their own solutions to healing, but nothing seemed to work on tumors, and he did not want to take a chance on something as important as this. He also didn't want to say anything to anyone else so he didn't get Cassie's hopes up. She said herself that she was ready to die, and if he failed to find a solution, then she would, sooner rather than later. After searching for weeks, he decided to take a small break and look over the items that the four of them had recovered while they were searching for the Library. Jenkins had already made sure they were in places of honor in their rightful sections, so it didn't take him long to find them. As he went through them, he started thinking about their powers... the twine that could lead them out of any labyrinth, the gas light that could help store the energy of centuries, the story book that could change the physical world.... Jacob stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be that simple, but they had used the book safely before, so maybe.... He spent the next two weeks researching the book, finding out all he could about its powers and drawbacks. Soon, he had a workable plan. He waited until he was completely alone in the Library before he headed to the Reading Room and took the book off its shelf.

 

     Sitting in a comfortable chair, he began:

 

_Once upon a time, there lived a young princess named Cassandra. She was born the apple of her parents' eyes and was beloved in their kingdom. Growing quickly, they realized that she had a gift for understanding the forces that controlled the physical world._

_"She must be trained properly!" They said. "It is time to put away childish things," they told her._

_She was pushed to excel, eagerly accepting their words and leaving her childhood behind at a young age. Soon, the princess was gaining acclaim amongst her peers, winning prestige for the king and queen. Challenge after challenge she faced, never showing fear. She relished the battles and exhibited her hard-won trophies in places of pride, and all was well in the kingdom._   


_Then one day, the king and queen received tragic news... an evil sorcerer had place a curse on the princess that made her gift act against her will and against her body. The kingdom was devastated. Her parents became convinced that stopping the gift would stop the curse, so they removed all evidence of it from the kingdom, even destroying the trophies she had fought so hard for. Soon, even her very presence reminded them of the curse, so they sent her away to be locked in a tower outside the kingdom. Rejected and alone, Princess Cassandra decided to live outside their lands. She freed herself and created a new life as a servant in a house of healing so that, when her gift attacked her body next, she would be surrounded by aide. The years past, and the girl was now a young woman, no longer a princess but happy._

_Then, one day a scholar and his guardian came to see her. They had heard about her gift and wanted her to join them as a junior scholar along with two others. The three of them journeyed the world with the guardian, helping hide magic so that it was not abused by those who don't understand it. The princess learned new ways to cope with her curse, but the other scholars knew that she had chosen a date to die, and they had grown close to her as friends, trusting her to protect them just as they protected them. So, Sir Jacob decided to do everything he could to help her. He searched for ages before he found a piece of magic to help her. Using a magical book that an evil mage had once corrupted, he hoped to free the princess from her curse. He asked the magic of the book to slowly lessen the curse over time so as to make it appear to be natural. He didn't want the princess to be hurt any more, and he wasn't sure if removing the curse all at once would harm her. So, over the next three weeks, the curse became smaller and smaller. Her gift was coming under her command once more. One thing only was left behind when the curse was removed... her ability to see math, hear smells, and taste words. Amongst the scholars, it was called synesthesia, but her friends knew that it was a side effect of the curse. She used it, delighted in it despite its origins, so Jacob wished that she could keep it without any side effects._

_Weeks later, the princess was feeling odd, so she went to a healer where she received news that she never thought she would get... her curse was gone. She was free to live her life however she wanted, never having to worry about the curse ever coming back. She was free. The end._

     Jacob made sure that no one was nearby and put the book back onto its shelf, not looking back as he left the Reading Room and headed home, hoping that it would work.


End file.
